


Prime Location

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] "Well what did you think would happen putting a bar between the Mage Guild and the Archery Guild?"





	Prime Location

I expected them to show a little restraint, is what. I mean, if I  _wanted_  those little scrotes to come in here and use my premises as an extra target range then I'd have put some graking targets up. It happens every single time, one of the apprentices says they're better than the other guild's apprentices, and if it doesn't end with arrows and spells being thrown at the dartboard it's because they're aiming at each other instead.

I could ban the Archers from bringing their weapons in, but that would be unfair. It's not like I can disarm the Mages after all, and getting someone to cast a spell of non-violence over the pub is graking  _expensive_. Trust me, I've made enquiries.

The Healer's Guild across the way are grateful for the custom at least. They're starting to visit me as well, adding to my meagre profits as they wait for the inevitable fights to start. Profits that fixing the damage from these fights is  _really_  cutting into.

Maybe I should make use of that nice long garden I have out back. At the moment it's just got a few bench tables scattered along its length, so patrons can sit outside once the weather improves. At the moment it's just used by the smokers, whom I exile outside to engage in their odoriferous habit. There's more than enough space to keep some of those tables  _and_  put a target range in though. I could trade a few pints for a journeyman Mage to put a weathershield over the garden so the targets can be used even in the worst winter gales, and a pint for an apprentice to cast an oche on the grass in magical "paint", the stuff that won't weather away and will persist even when I cut the grass.

Then I'll be able to shoo the hotheads outside when they look like they're about to unload on each other. Or my barmaid can, if I'm not around. She's a right force of nature that one, and I've seen her march right up to a wizard and tug on his scraggly beard to demand he stop casting inside the pub. He did as well, perhaps fearing the wrath of the woman who controls the flow of the beer.

No matter what I decide, I'm keeping the dartboard. I don't care how much abuse it gets, or how much of a temptation it is to those idiotic apprentices, it's staying. A pub just  _has_  to have a dartboard. I'll just have to make it clearer that it's for  _darts only_. Maybe a geas to enforce that will be cheaper than one of non-violence.

I'll have to float that past the Mage Guild, see how many pints it would cost me.


End file.
